Denied Love...
by Typo
Summary: o.O What happens when Aisha develops feelings for Gene, who doesnt return them? I dunno! lez' find out! R&R Please, and this is a bit of a song fic. ^_~;; Chapters 2&3 now up!!
1. Feelin' It

Denied Love  
!*^*^*!  
A/N- This is my first fanfic thingy, and it's prolly not too good, im trying not to focus on the song so much, but moreso the story. ^_^ BTW, the song is 'One in a Million' by Aaliyah (Rest in Peace 'Liyah, bless her heart 3) Told in Aisha's POV, and 3rd person. i might make anover' chapter if good reviews ^_^ R&R!!  
'italics' - thoughts  
… - lyrics  
!*^*^*!  
Chapter One- Feelin' It  
!*^*^*!  
(3rd Person)  
A pair of deep blue innocent eyes stared up at the night sky, watching the sparkling stars, a soft smile pulled across her face. Her long white hair trailed down her back, ending with that golden ring, she had her knee's pulled to her chest, resting her chin on her knee-caps. Aisha was perched on the bridge, just outside the hatch leading into the Outlaw Star. She sighed, she had come outside to escape the presence of a certain redheaded outlaw, whom she had currently discovered hidden feelings for. She had found, that, she truly did have feelings for… Gene Starwind, and, with the way he had been acting towards her recently, made her think he felt the same way. She felt uncomfortably around him, and she could feel herself blush every time he would brush against her when passing by, or look at her with those beautiful eyes of his, or speak to her in a gentle voice, which wasn't very often. She cursed herself under her breath. 'Dammit… why now? Why'd I have to fall in love with him now?' She smiled to herself then.. 'Well, Aisha mah' Dear, because he's handsome, he's irresistibly handsome, and, and.. He's fun, and caring… and, he isn't going out with anyone!' Her ears drooped slightly. 'That's reason enough to love someone, isn't it?' She thought back to the day they had met, and she had tried to kill her now beloved Gene, she smirked slightly… 'If only I had known…' She shuffled her feet a bit, she could hear the others, Jim said something about being so immature, she figured he was addressing Gene. A slight giggle came from Aisha… 'Jim's so sweet, he's cute too, it's a good thing he isn't older, then I'd be in love with two guys, and would have to choose between the two…' Next she heard was some mumbling, and then Gene's voice rising above the rest, making a joke she didn't quite catch, but laughed with it anyways, and then she could hear Melfina laughing as well, and she paused, thinking for a moment. 'Melfina's a nice girl, she really is, and she's already confessed her love for Gene to me and Suzu (Suzuka)…Gene always seems to act more… caring around her…more, more…' She paused as she found the word she was looking for, and dreaded it wasn't his true feelings towards Mel. 'More…loving towards her…' A look of concern and worry had now crossed Aisha's face, her ears dropping as she almost whimpered at the thought of Gene being with Melfina, and suddenly, Aisha felt as though she had a new enemy… 'Maybe if I can talk to Gene, tell him the way I feel before she does, he'll choose me first… he'll choose me before Melfina even gets a chance to tell him…' Then, an idea struck her, and she knew exactly how to express her feeling to Gene, she jumped down from her perch, and entered the XGP3, with a grin crossing her features.  
!*^*^*!  
Heheh, Corny, right? R&R, Chap. 2 coming ASAP! ^_~ I dun care if you like it or not, I'm gonna' finish this story!!!!  



	2. Confessions

Denied Love - Part 2  
!*^*^*!  
A/N- Sorry it took me so long, my comp. got busted so i just now got to out this up. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I 'fink i forgot to add this in the first chapter, oh well, i dont own OLS, unfortunatley. Ok, go read now! ^_~  
!*^*^*!  
Chapter Two- Confessions  
!*^*^*!  
(Aisha's POV)  
I slid into the room where everyone was lounging around, still giggling at whatever remark Gene had made, even Jim was laughing slightly, but everyone turned and stared at me, even Suzuka looked up from her cup of tea. I stood there looking at them all, panting slightly, I leaned against the wall and grinned. "Hey uh.. listen, you guys wanna go do some Kaoraoke?! Ya' know, down at that one bar?" Gene grinned slightly, Jim seemed to think it was an OK idea, afterall, it would be just for fun, and no one would be getting drunk. Melfina's eyes lit up and Suzu merely nodded while taking a sip of her tea. Gene stood up, facing me. "Well Aisha, seems as though you DO have some good idea's every now and then!" I nodded slightly and cleared my throat, I could feel myself blushing slightly. "Well of course i do! Now lets go, eh?!" Everyone stood up and followed me out through the hatch and crossed the bridge. There was no need to get a car, the bar was just down the street, so we all walked, it was dark out, but not so much that you couldnt see what you were doing. I grinned to myself. 'Heheh, great idea, this way, i'll sing to Gene, and that's how I'll tell him.. he's gotta feel the same way i do, he's just gotta!' 15 minutes had passed and i was starting to get anxious.. 'What song should i sing?! Ack... i need to know, i wanna be the first of all of us to sing.. or, atleast i wanna sing before Mel does... if she even sings at all...' I blinked, realizing we were there, and followed everyone into the small bar. We all found seats close to the stage, where someone was already singing. I sat, perching my head on my hand and thought for a while. Gene was talking to Jim about something, and Mel was sitting next to Suzu. 'Well... hmm... oh... heheh... i know what song i'll do...' I stood up and glanced around, then i walked towards a small room, apparently the place for setting up which songs to do, and to tell the announcer dude what your doing, and anything else you might want him to say. I went in, there were two other men who were talking to themselves quietly, but they both went quiet when they noticed me. The taller one came up to me. "Ah, miss, you must want us to set up a little kaoroake for you, eh?" I nodded, he was quite handsome, in fact, both of them were. He grinned. "Yes well, what's your name, and what song will you be doing??" I cleared my throat, trying to look as casual as possible. " My name's Aisha Clan Clan, and i'll be doing One in a Million, you guys have that one?" The second man, about my height nodded. "Yup, we got that one alright.." I nodded again. "Ok good, and, i was wondering if you could announce something before i started..I was wondering if you could maybe just say, that, this song is dedicated to Gene Starwind...?" I bit my bottom lip, i couldnt believe i was doing this. The taller one, apparently the announcer smiled. "Sure we can...Aisha was it? So, this Gene Starwind, you guys, uh, you guys goin out or something?" I shook my head. "No, but i hope to do so soon enough..." I grinned and so did both of them. The second one, probably the DJ poked around some records. "Ok well, Aisha, you'll be going on in about 5 minutes, that alright with you?" I nodded. "Thats great! Thanks!" They both nodded back to me and i left the small room, i figured i really didnt need to dress up or anything, so i went backstage and just went over the lyrics, i didnt want to have to look at the TV that flashed all the lyrics across it, i wanted to watch Gene the whole time... to see his reaction. I sighed to myself as i heard the announcer's voice ring out across the room. "Alright people, next up, Miss Aisha Clan Clan, who will be singing One in a Million, by Aaliyah, oh, and she says that this song is dedicated to.. Gene Starwind!" I could hear people clapping and once i stepped out and up to the microphone people around me started clapping more, except for Jim, Suzu, Mel, and Gene, they were all very quiet, kind of just, staring at me. I felt myself blushing again, but then i heard the music start to produce from the speakers. I sighed to myself and took a breath, waiting for my part to start. 'Love ya babe' kept repeating itself and i used not my...ordinary voice, but, my special one, the one i used to sing, it was actually a very pretty voice, atleast, i thought it was.   
  
Baby you dont know, what you do to me,   
between me and you, i feel a chemistry,   
I dont want no one, come and take your place,   
'cause the love you give, it cant be replaced  
see no one else let me, you could do  
thats why i want to spend my life wit'chu  
i wanna please you, in any way i can,  
i want you in my world, dont you understand?   
  
I had my eyes closed when i sang that, and i opened them to notice, everyone in the room watching me, some smiling, some just..watching. Jim and Suzu were smiling, but...but Gene and Mel... they were sitting next to each other, Gene was just..watching me, and he looked, almost... mad at me.. and Mel was whispering something to him. My heart sank, but i sang on.  
  
Your love is one in a million,   
it goes on and on and on,  
you give me a really good feeling,  
all day long,   
Your love is one a million,   
it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feeling,  
all day long.   
  
By now, Gene had turned to face Mel, and was speaking to her, glancing back at me every now and then, i closed my eyes again.  
  
Turn me inside out,   
let my heart speak,   
need no one else, you are all i need,  
personality, and everything you do   
makes me love you everything 'bout you,  
your smile, your style is so fly,   
I cant deny,  
I gotta crush on you and that is true indeed,  
and im diggin you,   
you make me believe that..  
  
I opened my eyes again, Gene was still talking to Mel quietly, but his eyes were staring so intently at her, it hurt to watch him, Jim was smiling warmly, watching me, which made me feel a bit better...  
  
Your love, is one in a million,  
it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feeling,   
all day long  
Your love is one in a million,   
it goes on and on and on,  
you give me a really good feeling,   
all day long.   
  
I wasnt blushing anymore, i wondered what he was saying to her, i wanted to know so bad... Unfortunatley, the DJ had cut the song short, so the music faded out, i sighed and closed my eyes as the crowd around me erupted into clapping, Gene glanced back at me, and i glanced to him, i needed to know what he was telling Melfina... I noticed Mel, giving me a real dirty look.. but, what happened next, took me by total surprise. The announcer came up and started talking to the crowd, but i just watched Gene and Mel the whole time.. "Wow! I think this was the best performance we've had all night, eh?" The crowd started clapping again, but i didnt pay attention to it. Gene turned to Melfina and pulled her close to him, my heart was pounding as i watched. He..he kissed her..and it looked deep too. The moment i saw it, i felt a stabbing pain in my stomach and the crowd's applause seemed to die down. Jim looked confused, but, when he turned and saw Gene..and..and her... a look of concern came over his face. He got up and i think he was about to come up to me, but, i couldnt take it.. and so i did what came to my mind first, i ran. I ran out of the bar as fast as i could, tears running down my cheeks now, i couldnt hold it back any longer. I could hear someone chasing after me but i didnt care who it was. I wiped the tears off my face as i ran, Gene and Melfina...kissing.. i couldnt believe it... the image...of them.. kept flashing in my mind's eye. "Aisha!! Aisha stop! please!!" I shook my head, i knew it was Jim who was chasing after me now, i could tell by his voice. I sighed and slowed to a walk, i had made it to a small river, i supposed it was maybe a block away from the bar, and i was satisfied with that distance. Jim caught up to me, and, panting, he grabbed my arm, so i stopped walking.   
!*^*^*!  
A/N - o.O Gene is such a meanie, isnt he?! yes well, more chapters to come! This one was prolly real stupid, but eh, every story has atleast ONE flaw, right??? ..........right? ah, oh well.. RnR please! 


	3. A Threat?

Denied Love - Part 3  
!*^*^*!  
A/N: Muahahah!! Chapter 3 is up! ^_~ OK ok, go, read! RnR when your done, k?  
!*^*^*!  
Chapter Three - A Threat?  
!*^*^*!  
(3rd Person)  
Aisha dropped to her knees, covering her face with her hands, crying again. Jim moved in front of her and quickly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. He rubbed her back slightly, watching her and talking quietly. "Listen Aisha, i dont really know what to say, Gene.. Gene just isn't right for you.." Gene's face flashed in Aisha's mind, taunting her even more. "Ho- how do you know Jim? wh-what if he IS right for me? But...but he just doesnt see it?" Jim shook his head, squeezing her slightly. "No, Aisha, you have to accept the truth, Gene is in love with Melfina... and Mel is in love with him..." Aisha shook her head, looking up to Jim, she had a slight glare set on her face, but it wasnt meant for Jim. "I know, i know, i hate her... it's always all about her...'who am i? where did i come from? whats my purpose?' blah blah blah.. everything revolves around the beautiful, innocent Melfina.. it's.. it's like no one even notices that im there....It's always Gene to the rescue for Melfina, when ever she's depressed, or in trouble, he's always there for her.. but, when i need help... when i need comforting... no one's ever there.. and i have to deal with it myself..." Tears slid down her cheeks silently and she looked to the ground. "Why'd he do that? Why'd he have to kiss her then?? Why couldnt he wait, atleast until i was gone, or wasnt looking...? He just had to go and kiss her the night i finally get the courage to.. express my feelings to him, and right when i was doing it too!" She sobbed some more, and Jim got down on one knee so he was eye-level with Aisha. "Listen, Aisha, i just want you to know, i do love you, and not just as, like, family..." He trailed off as more footsteps came from behind them, Jim's hug had loosened slightly and he glanced up, to find Suzuka, with none other then Gene and Melfina behind her. Jim glared at Gene, and Aisha didnt dare look behind her, she was turning Jim's last comment over in her mind. Gene wasn't smiling, he didnt look too happy at all, Melfina was leaning against his shoulder slightly, his arm wrapped about her. Jim's glare narrowed and he let go of Aisha, standing up. Suzuka went over to Aisha and was talking to her quietly, Aisha nodding every now and then. Jim sighed, approaching Gene. "Why'd you do that, Gene??" Gene tilted his head slightly. "Do what?" Jim sort of growled slightly. "Why'd you have to kiss..Mel??" Melfina opened her eyes at the metion of her name. Gene went to say something but before he could answer Aisha stood up and faced them, her face was stained with tears, and, until now, Gene hadnt realized how much he'd hurt her. She shook her head, glaring moreso at Melfina then Gene. "No.. i dont want to know.. i..i just want to get away...from.. you..." The glare faded slightly as more tears began rolling down her cheek. "You-you've hurt me for the last time .. Gene Starwind... im leaving, and i dont think i'll be coming back..." Jim quickly turned around to face Aisha. " But.. Aisha, you cant!" She just shook her head. "I have to, apparently, Gene doesnt appreciate me here, after all, he did .....kiss Melfina.. when i was telling him that i....i love him... but, ya know, i dont think i love you anymore Gene... i really dont." Gene un wrapped his arm from Mel and stepped forward, Melfina frowning when he left her. "Aisha, i do appreciate you, and, i dont want you to leave...please dont go.." Gene had taken Aisha's arm and was looking into her eyes. She almost fell for him too, but suddenly, she realized what she was about to do, and shook her head, pulling away from Gene. "No! I'm not gonna fall for you again Gene, i'm not going to be pulled into one of your traps.. just so you can hurt me more.. no way.." Gene actually looked as though he had been serious, and Aisha noticed this, the whole time, Jim had been trying to come up with a reason for Aisha to stay, but it was too late. Aisha shook her head again, closing her eyes, when she opened them, she was glaring at Melfina. "Have a great life with your precious Melfina.. Gene.. but keep in mind... she's an android, she was created, and i wasn't...atleast i'm true flesh and blood." Aisha had a nasty glare on her face, and when she said those last 6 words she looked Mel up and down then turned to Gene, she wasnt crying anymore, the words rolled off her tongue like poison. Melfina winced when Aisha said this, and had bit her bottom lip. Gene glanced to Mel then back to Aisha. "You just keep that in mind, Gene..." With that, Aisha growled slightly, and ran off, to where even she didnt know, but no one followed her, everyone was quite taken aback by her words, even Jim. The way she had said them, and the look she had given Gene and Mel, it made it sound as if she was stating a threat... and maybe she was, too. 


End file.
